


A Better But Terribly Written Ending

by crazydoesit



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: complete joke, happened cause I hated the ending, my own ending, wasn't meant to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazydoesit/pseuds/crazydoesit
Summary: Starting at the beginning of episode 26 of Oban Star-Racers, this fanfic wasn't meant to happen. My sister thought I should post it, though, no matter how much of a joke it was. So enjoy.





	A Better But Terribly Written Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is my personal favorite part.
> 
> (BTW, I didn't edit it or even reread it after I finished writing it late at night (all in one night, I might add)... so, uh, yeah.)

Eva thought she had been prepared for what was ahead of her, but she was wrong. As they walked through the tunnel, they came across the familiar area of white light and water with the small walkway over it. The three of them – she, Jordan, and Aikka – stood there for a moment before Jordan broke the silence amidst the crashing water: “Looks like we don’t have much of a choice.”  
“We don’t,” she replied. Aikka walked in front of her.  
“Molly, stand between us,” he said. “We cannot let Canaletto near you.” She nodded and watched Jordan do the same. As she walked between them, she could not help but hate the situation. If she had only stayed to do the ceremony like Satis had requested, none of this would be happening – her friends wouldn’t be risking themselves for her protection and no one would have had to hide away while what seemed like the apocalypse rained down on Oban.  
A tremor disrupted her thoughts. “Hold on! Something’s coming,” Jordan warned, turning to her at the same time Aikka did. Once the water settled, they stood up quickly and began to run. She barely even noticed that her flashlight had been lost in the quick panic.  
They entered the room where the pyramid rest. “The pyramid hasn’t been activated.” The relief of the statement didn’t last long. “Where is he?”  
Jordan answered first, “He’s here all right – in the darkness.” They stood there and looked around, hoping the fear of not knowing could be over and Canaletto would just appear to them, but he didn’t. “I can’t stand this.” Jordan turned to Aikka. “Let’s force him into the open.”  
With a nod, Aikka stated, “Molly, stay here for now. If something happens, run for the pyramid and don’t look back.” It wasn’t an easy thing for Eva to hear, and she didn’t want to agree. “Take this,” Aikka handed her his dagger, “It’s not much, but I promise even Canaletto will feel its royal sting.”  
“Thanks,” she mumbled. What else was she to say? Her friends were risking themselves more by splitting up. The idea that anyone would get hurt because of her mistake bothered her to no end. Aikka asked Jordan if he was ready, and Jordan made a sound of approval. “I’ll expect you both back very soon.”  
She watched her friends walk into the darkness on either side of her and sank to the ground pitifully. The object in her hand was stranger than anything else that had happened. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t let this race change her, but now, that’s all it was doing. Not only was she about to become the all-powerful Avatar, but she was holding a weapon. A wrench, a screwdriver -- Give her anything… but a dagger was too much. Never once did she want to inflict that kind of pain. On anyone. Even the Crogs.  
Jordan crying out brought her back to the situation at hand. “Jordan?” she called. She stood up and lingered closer to the path he took. She was about to call his name again when he came into view, running towards her at full speed.  
“Run!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him. “Aikka!” Jordan had released Eva and turned his back to her, firing at the dark shadow that was coming closer. Aikka reappeared and prepped an arrow for the shadow, but before he could fire, a giant hand came down and swiped at the pair.  
“Jordan! Aikka!” Eva started to make her way for the two of them as the crumpled against the wall but then remembered what Aikka told her. “Run and don’t look back…”  
And so she did. She slid down the slope beside the stairs and _ran_. She ran like her father was leaving her again. She ran like the boarding school was behind her. She ran like she had when the crew was leaving Earth. And ran like Rick had her do. Her legs were sore, but this wasn’t the time to feel pain. She shook her head and tried to run faster. She was almost there…  
But then a shadow loomed up in front of her. Canaletto.  
“Greetings, Little Mouse.” The voice was haunting, but the use of Rick’s nickname for her was even more so. “Are you going to become the Avatar now?”  
Eva wanted to turn and look to see Jordan and Aikka, but she couldn’t move. Her eyes were glued to the creature before her… a Dark Avatar.  
“I have a proposition for you, child,” he said. “It is something I know you will agree to.”  
“You think you know me so well?” she shouted. “You don’t know me!” She flaunted Aikka’s dagger and ran for Canaletto, but when she sunk the weapon into what should have been his leg, he laughed. She yanked it back to her side and stared up in horror. Her confidence and woven bravery were fading, and all the hidden anxiety and great fear were tumbling forward. Tears sprouted in her eyes, but she refused to let them shed.  
“I know many things about you,” Canaletto replied. As if she hadn’t attempted to harm him, he leaned down and looked at her with big red eyes. “But I suppose the most important thing I know, Eva, is that you want your mother back.”  
She gasped and let the image of her mom come to mind. Her wish from the start…  
“I can make it happen but _only_ with the powers of the Avatar.”  
“I won’t let you take that power!” This dark force had caused a catastrophe on Oban; she could never allow the catastrophe to be powerful enough to spread across the galaxy.  
“No, no,” the demon shook his head. “You see, Eva, some things can be accomplished _together_.” He spread his arms to the sky. “If we were to combine our powers, we could do absolutely anything you could fathom. We could bring your mother back and heal the pilot before you. You would become a _God_.”  
“But I couldn’t be with my family.”  
“Yes, of course you could. There would be no power in all of creation that could keep you from being with those you love.”  
This time she did let her head turn. She couldn’t have seen her friends if she tried, but looking at the wall they had smacked into, crushed and falling apart, was enough to make her want to run to them. She turned back to Canaletto and then past him to the pyramid. He moved to her side and watched her step forward. Eva reached out to touch the pyramid and hesitated. Without many downsides, being the Avatar was tempting. Everything would be alright.  
She looked for her friends once more, lifting on her toes in hopes she could see them up top. But with no luck, she decided it was for the best. Otherwise, she didn’t know if she could hold back any tears. Her gloved hand touched the pyramid, and it lit up a bright white. That light then consumed her, and she couldn’t see.

Only a moment later could she see _so much_.  
She could see the sky, stars, and even Earth! She saw past the edges of the galaxy and to the edge of the next. She could see the lines of space and time converge, and the running spiral of every event that had ever occurred in the history of life on Earth and on every other planet she could touch. The waves of sound, of light, and of telepathy were all in her head. She could _see_.  
For a split second, she entertained herself and looked toward the boarding school in her mind’s eye. She could see her classmates, her teachers, the terrible headmistress, and… her room with all the belongings she had left behind. She looked for Rick and found him asleep in what must have been his home.  
“Eva.”  
Canaletto’s voice brought her from her discovery.  
“Tell me, Eva, what you see.”  
“I see everything,” she whispered. “I see the Earth. I can see Rush’s home-planet, Byrus. I can see the colors of the universe and the lines sound and light and… the smallest animal on the other side of the galaxy.”  
“What do you hear?”  
“I hear everything.”  
Jordan crawled toward Aikka and shook him. The alien boy looked up at him and accepted the help to stand. Both supported each other and looked out horrifyingly to the center of the room where Canaletto stood over Eva (or Molly, in their case), who was coated in a bright light and hovering in the air.  
“Molly,” Aikka uttered, scared to say it louder.  
Jordan didn’t know whether to call out to her either, and so they stood and listened.  
“I hear,” she started, “the planets spinning and the stars _burning_. I hear all voices and all calls. The light! I hear it too…” She paused, completely enraptured by her new and improved sense. “I hear Rick breathing as he sleeps. And the crickets of Earth chirping the night away. I can hear other star-racers on the other planets, practicing. And…And I can hear the song of the matter floating in everything, crackling like a fire.”  
“This is _our_ world now, _our galaxy_ ,” Canaletto told her. She tilted her head to look at him. “We can do whatever it is we please.”  
“My mother—”  
“Yes, my child,” Canaletto stroked her hair with one of his fingers. “I know you want your mother back almost more than anything.” She stared straight ahead of her, dazed. “Sadly, for you, I want power _more_.”  
“Molly!” Jordan screamed as she gasped and tried to move away from the demon. Canaletto caught her in one hand and laughed loud enough to shake the room. Jordan looked to Aikka, who nodded. They released each other and reached for their fallen weapons.  
“Let me go!” Eva screeched, fighting.  
“No can do, child,” Canaletto continued laughing. “Once I devour you, your power will be mine!”  
“What?” Eva was terrified. Devoured? She had been tricked? “No!”  
“Yes, you see, I could not take the powers for myself. The Creators would have only allowed _you_ – the winner of their little competition – to grasp the power of the Avatar. To gain access to it, I have to take it from you, a weak holder that cannot try to stop me.” The more she struggled, the more he laughed. “You do not know the first thing to controlling the immense power you have now. If you attempt, you will likely only kill your friends in the process.” He then turned toward Jordan and Aikka.  
“Kill us?” Jordan mocked. “Molly couldn’t get rid of me if she tried!” He and Aikka were ready to use to their weapons but didn’t. Eva quickly realized it was because she was there.  
“Shoot him!” she hollered. “Do it!” With little hesitation, the boys complied. Canaletto didn’t even flinch.  
She panicked. With all her sudden knowledge, what could she use to help her friends? Nothing! She didn’t have anything on how to destroy Canaletto!  
Calming her breathing, she closed her eyes and drowned out the sound of the fight and the demon’s laugh. She searched through the lines of space for something to use. She was about to give up when a light appeared in her mind’s eye.  
“Hello, my darling.”

“Mommy?”  
They stood on nothing with space all around them. Below their feet lie Earth, the only planet Maya had ever been. “Yes.” Maya looked sad but smiled anyway.  
“Mommy, I-I—”  
“Shhh,” Maya placed her finger on her daughter’s lips. “Listen to me, Eva, for there isn’t much time.” Eva quickly nodded. Maya’s hands landed on her shoulders, and she looked at her with the mixture of pride and terrible sadness. “You’ve gotten so much older… You see, I only just died. To me, you are still just a little girl, yet here you are, travelling to see me somehow when you shouldn’t be able to. I never got to say goodbye to you. I’m sorry for that.” Maya’s form stood on a criss-crossing of lines that Eva couldn’t help looking at. The location and place in time of her death. And she could only see it because while searching for answers, she travelled to the past.  
“Eva,” Maya continued, “I will disappear soon because this energy that has created me here was made by you. You can’t hold onto me forever, and you shouldn’t. With the connection you just made, I was able to see everything that you have gone through, everything that you are experiencing now.” Her voice got quiet. “And you must know that I cannot be revived.”  
“But, Mommy--!”  
“No, Eva, that power does not exist. Even the most powerful beings could never bring back the ones they loved. Otherwise the entire force of nature would be thrown out of balance and more people would die than necessary.”  
“I don’t care!” Eva clung to her. “I don’t care about anyone but you, Mommy.”  
“What about your friends?” An image of Jordan and Aikka fighting for her appeared. “You care about them, your father, those mechanics, and more. You cannot sacrifice anything for that. And you shouldn’t.”  
“But I care about you too.” Eva’s tears were disappearing before they could reach her feet. Maya hugged her.  
“And I you. Don’t worry. I’ll always be with you.” Maya tapped the goggles on her daughter’s head. “Now, listen and return. You must stop Canaletto.”  
“And to do that,” Eva zipped through space again and arrived back at Oban where another crossing of lines revealed Satis, “you must follow my instructions very carefully.”

Eva returned to her body with a jump and immediately went to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Jordan and Aikka watched as she vanished from Canaletto’s hand. Before they could even call her name, she appeared beside them, nearly blinding them. With her hands in fists and deep breaths, she managed to contain the light around her within herself. She put one hand on Jorden’s gun and the other on Aikka’s bow. The weapons glowed a faint light now, and without needing to say it, they started to fire at Canaletto again.  
The action had taken so little time that Canaletto was still mid-way between looking at his hand and at where Eva stood now. “I can’t bring my mother back,” she said to him. “I couldn’t have in the first place.” The demon thrashed as Jordan’s gun fired an endless stream of bullets and Aikka’s bow supplied its own arrows, appearing as he pulled back the string. “I didn’t trust you, but I was hoping that, at least, was true.” Jordan tried to glance at her. “But I was wrong.”  
Eva tightened her stance and looked at Canaletto as he hid his face from the fire. “I’ll defeat you Canaletto!” She jumped into the air and stood above the bullets and arrows so they wouldn’t hit her. Pressing her hands together, she focused all her energy between her fingers and shot out a powerful blast at Canaletto. He screamed at the sudden addition to his suffering.  
“Stop!” he called. “Do you know what you are doing? Light cannot exist without the dark! _You_ cannot live without _me_!”  
“Then that’s the price I’ll pay.”

It didn’t take long for Canaletto to fall to his knees. Eva had seen Satis’ own fight with the demon and understood what had to do following it. Triple the power. The power of the Avatar alone was enough to trap Canaletto for 10,000 years, but by placing energy within her friends’ weapons, she was creating two more, potentially, _two more Avatars_. Even if it didn’t destroy him, it would surely keep him at bay for much longer than before.  
“Fool.” The laughing ensued again. “I am like you. I can absorb the energy of my surroundings to make myself stronger too.” He stood and did just that. The room froze. Jordan and Aikka called out at the cold knocked into them.  
As the frostbite started to nip at their fingers, Eva’s thoughts raced. There was one thing she could try, but there was no saying it could work. “If you could consume me and my power,” she muttered, “perhaps I can do the same to you.” She rushed forward, past the beams of light Canaletto sent at her, like she was dodging pillars in the Arrow 3 all over again, and shoved her hand against Canaletto’s chest. Just as she had done with the light around her, she focused on pulling the energy into her body and trapping it.  
The demon screamed and shouted at her, eventually pleading to her. But she remained focused and only opened her eyes when her hand touched air alone. Jordan was trying to stand, but Aikka remained lying down, both shivering uncontrollably. She went to them.  
She stepped up to Jordan and placed her hand on his cheek. Instantly, color returned to his skin and the shivering stopped. The bruises he had gotten vanished and he no longer had to limp. She did the same for Aikka.  
“Where did he go?” Jordan asked.  
She touched her chest with her hand, “Here.” Now she looked at her hands. “Light and dark. One can’t exist without the other. So I simply became both.”

Then she did something with the power so that she could remain a normal human and go home, and then they all _did_ go home and she lived with her dad and visited Aikka and Rush but she stopped the Crogs before she gave up her powers and she and Jordan got together and it was really sweet you should have been there and then yeah it all ended like in the show but with a much better ending because Jordan was around and things made at least a little more sense not to mention I think I did pretty well with the description of her power I’m pretty proud of it but mostly I’m just tired of writing this fanfiction my sister asked for it and so I did it also because I was angry at the last episode but I’m tired now I’m gonna go play a game or look up some fanart yeah that sounds nice.  
THE END

P.S. I may have gotten carried away

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my half-hearted project. In case you're wondering why it sucked, I literally sat staring at the screen for the longest time because I couldn't come up with a better ending... so (maybe you noticed) I stole a piece from Legend of Korra. XD (If you noticed, kudos to you.)
> 
> Have a great day, everyone! Thanks for reading this masterpiece (sarcasm).


End file.
